The invention relates to a system and a method for detecting and analyzing video data relating to the course of a game on a gambling table in casinos.
In the case of gambling games, in particular card games, such as baccarat or poker in casinos, individual players or a group of players located at a gaming table often manipulate the course of a game, often by including the game leader or croupier, respectively, making illegal moves, for example, or manipulating the course of a game in another way. An extensive monitoring of the course of a game by the croupier, who runs the gambling game at the respective gaming table, and additionally by a so-called “pit supervisor”, who, in addition to the croupier, monitors the course of a game at a plurality of gaming tables, is necessary to avoid such a manipulation of the course of a game by individual players and/or the croupier himself. A reliable monitoring of the course of a game to avoid such manipulation possibilities in the case of gambling games, in particular card games, is thus very personnel-intensive. Based on this, it is desirable to automatically detect the course of gambling games, in particular of card games, at corresponding gaming tables and to prepare them for an efficient and reliable monitoring of the course of a game.
A card game monitoring system, a corresponding gaming table and a corresponding monitoring method is known for example from German Patent No. DE 602 24 961 T2, in the case of which the card game monitoring system which comprises an identification information recording device, an identification information reading device, a control device, a play money processing device, a display device, a dispensing device and a recording device. The identification information recording device is hereby embodied in the form of a wireless, preferably passive transmitter, which is integrated into the playing card, in order to be able to wirelessly read the playing cards located on the gaming table or the number information located thereon, respectively, via the identification information reading device arranged at the gaming table.
Chips or jettons, respectively, which also have an integrated wireless transmitter and which can be read via reading devices provided at the gaming table in a corresponding manner and so that the number and/or the monetary value of the jettons, which are currently located on the gaming table, can be determined in an automated manner, are also already known from the prior art.
It is a disadvantage that only a monitoring of specifically equipped playing cards and/or jettons is possible in the case of the known monitoring systems. It is also a disadvantage that only certain transactions of the course of a game can be monitored individually and isolated from one another. An assignment of the detected information to individual players and/or an evaluation of their playing behavior, in particular also a monitoring of the participation of the croupier in manipulations is thus not possible, because only a small fraction of the transaction information, which is available during the course of a game, is available for the automated evaluation.
Based on this, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for detecting and analyzing video data relating to the course of a game of a gambling game, in particular card game, on at least one gaming table in casinos, which allows an improved automated evaluation and, based on this, a monitoring of the course of a game.